


Dancing with the General

by sapphistication



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3+1 Things, Character Study, Dancing, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, leia as a mother figure, little snippets, to dance is poe and leia's comfort language, which is now a thing because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: Little snippets of three plus one times Poe gets to dance with the General, because sometimes we can all use a little dance with the people we love.Or: The three times Poe gets to dance with the General plus the first of many times he will get to dance withhisGeneral.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Dancing with the General

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? This one deserve its own place on ao3 because I actually really like this concept. Let me know if you'd like for me to turn this into a real, fleshed out one-shot.   
> Some day I'll give you some new stuff, I promise. Until then, you gotta live with stuff you already know from tumblr probably.

The first time they dance together is the day before he flies to Jakku. The Resistance is having a party and everyone’s having a good time and they’re optimistic, because they know they’ll get the map to Skywalker. It is actually Leia who asks Poe to dance, giving him a pep talk all the while. The dancing is wild, happy, hopeful, cheeky, and they’re just enjoying each other’s company. It’s what puts a smile on Poe’s face as he’s sitting in his X-Wing on the way to Jakku, and it’s the first thing Kylo Ren sees when he is probing Poe’s mind. After that, Poe doesn’t think he’ll ever get to dance with Leia again.

But he’s wrong, because just a few days later he gets that chance again. Finn is comatose, Han just died, and the both of them are just so incredibly alone that one night, Poe wants to make Leia talk. Leia, who’s been the strong one, who’s been the General of the Resistance, who hasn’t let herself grief. And Poe feels like he has to do something about it. So one night, coming from the medbay, he walks over to where he knows he’ll find her in the command room, all by herself.

She looks at him and he doesn’t say a word, just looks at her before opening her arms in the shadow of a memory of their first dance together. She smiles a sad smile, shakes her head at him, at his antics, at his comically good heart during a kriffing war, and lets herself be pulled into his arms. Their second dance is slow, nothing like their first one and Leia clings to him a bit harder than either of them are ready to admit. Both of them are crying in the end, talking until it is late in the night. It is then that Poe begins to want to take care of her, and so he does the best he can to do just that.

The third time Poe gets to dance with her is also the last time. Right after the Battle of Crait, Poe is feeling lower than he ever has before, guilt-ridden and aware of every single life they have lost.  _ He  _ has lost. He is exhausted, guilty, and so incredibly tired and restless. Leia comes over and pulls him with her into the Captain’s quarters of the Falcon, where she looks at him once before pulling him into a hug.

They begin to sway slowly as Poe is sobbing, and she’s so incredibly gentle that he doesn’t even find time to feel weak about it. They dance like that for a while, just swaying in the Captain’s quarters where nobody’s watching. After that, Leia kisses the crown of his head gently and makes him Commander of the Resistance again, but that doesn’t make him feel as good as the comfort this woman is providing him. It makes him miss his mother even more, but he also feels like maybe he has found one in Leia as well. He doesn’t ever tell her. He wishes he had.

After that, Poe finds Finn half-asleep on a bunk and cuddles close.

“Were you dancing again?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Poe replies. “Go back to sleep.”

Finn hums as Poe is stroking his hair. “Once all this is over, can we dance, too?”

Despite himself, despite the guilt and the bone-deep exhaustion, Poe smiles and kisses his brow. “Yes, Finn. We can dance some time.”

The next time Poe gets to dance with the General, Leia is dead and it is right after the Battle of Exegol where he is making good of his promise to Finn. Co-General Finn. And although he misses Leia like crazy, he wouldn’t trade his General for the world. 


End file.
